


Lag

by MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV Promptis NSFW Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Prompto Argentum, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Older Promptis, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: "-and as a token of our new alliance, we will gift you our strongest fighter, our best sniper," Aldercapt's successorguysaid in his boisterous voice, making Noctis wince from the tone and the arrogance the man radiated.





	Lag

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 02 (AUGUST 31ST): Sensation Play || **Prompto being gifted to Noctis from Nifelheim** || “You’re doing so good for me.”
> 
> SO! With this prompt, Banira and I thought of a very old-fashioned tradition that various countries on our Earth used to do, namely gifting _people_ to your allies/former enemies. Even though we inspired each other, we both did a slightly different take on this. It’s a bit different than the "obvious" choice of giving a "toy" to Noctis for this prompt, but I hope you enjoy it. :) It's a little less "experimental" than my story from yesterday.

"-and as a token of our new alliance, we will gift you our strongest fighter, our best sniper," Aldercapt's successor _guy_ said in his boisterous voice, making Noctis wince from the tone and the arrogance the man radiated.

Sure, after his father's death, Noctis had fought tooth and nail to bring peace back to Eos, to form an alliance between the states of Insomnia and Niflheim. Sure, Niflheim had been bigger, had more resources because of that, but Noctis had gone out there with his advisor and his shield, asking the people directly for their support and in the end, he managed to force a diplomatic solution between all parts of the world. One where even Niflheim got their fair share and did not unrightfully occupy other nations of the land.

A part of this was the exchange of forces. Elite forces.

Which meant that a lot of good men and women from the Kingsglaive would go out to different parts of the world. For example, Noctis would send Nyx Ulric to Niflheim, Libertus Ostium to Tenebrae, Crowe Altius to Lestallum and Pelna Khara to Accordo. In exchange, Lucis would get people from all these places, all of them people that Noctis knew personally thanks to his trip with Ignis and Gladio, some even from before that.

It was his condition to do this instead of something as old-fashioned and archaic as an arranged marriage between him and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, whom he loved dearly, but could never think of themselves as a romantic couple. They had grown up as brother and sister or at least cousins. To think that they were supposed to marry and 'produce' children was so outlandish to Noctis that he had immediately diverted the idea into something more beneficial to all nations.

Which was why he sat here on his throne, watching the highest decorated individuals getting introduced by their higher-ups.

He just wanted to go to his room and play video games.

"With 1000 confirmed kills over distances of 2000m and up, we are sad to let Prompto Argentum go, but proud to put him into your care," GUY continued to explain.

Noctis perked up, the name ringing a bell, bringing back a day when he was half the age that he was now, a day like today, when a Niflheimer delegation came to visit Insomnia, presumably to argue for peace, when in fact they wanted to force Lucis' capitulation. As king Regis had entertained the old emperor Iedolas Aldercapt with banquets and showed off the military prowess of Lucis, Noctis had entertained himself with a boy about his age with the same love for video games and junk food as him.

Fueled by the alcohol from the banquet, things had escalated quickly and before Noctis knew it, he and the boy from Niflheim had found pleasure with each other. Sure, they had already hit off well enough to be friends, but there was just a kind of spark between them, _something_ that made them curious enough to explore their bodies together.

The delegation had left following day and Noctis had stored the memories of the boy in the back of his mind, always thinking back on it fondly though. Especially during the nights when the loneliness seemed to eat him up from the inside.

Of course, he had wondered what became of the boy from back then, but to hear his name here, on this day, in these kinds of circumstances was something that he would have never expected in his whole life.

As Noctis straightened his back slowly enough that it wasn't really visible, a man in one of those garish Magitek uniforms stepped forward and knelt down in front of him, inclining his head before he looked up.

"Your majesty, please welcome me into your care," he said and Noctis found himself nodding his approval.

"Welcome to Lucis, Prompto Argentum," he said, allowing himself a small smile that betrayed how much he was looking forward to being alone with this man to find out if he was still the same man that he thought about every other night.

~*~

"I never thought I'd see you again," Noctis mumbled in between heated kisses behind the throne.

"Well, aren't you glad you did?" Prompto replied just as heatedly as he hooked one of Noctis' legs around his waist, thrusting forward against the other man's crotch.

"You worked really hard for this, didn't you?" Noctis purred, running his hand over the face that he had dreamed about uncountable times. He bit his lip when he felt Prompto's dick hard and hot on his crotch.

"What, to get to fuck you on the throne or-"

"Being the best sniper in all of Nifelheim," Noctis snorted, squeezing the blond's ass. "Which seems to entail the right to fuck me on the throne. Not that I'm complaining, even if we're not _on_ the throne yet."

Prompto snorted and caught Noctis' lips again, biting his lower lip, pulling it back and let it snap back. "True... but then again, anyone could walk in on us like this and I don't think the tabloids would approve of what they'd see."

"What, you don't think it would emphasize how good the relations between Lucis and Niflheim are if they caught us fucking?" Noctis snorted. "They wanted me to marry Luna; I think this is better."

"Who would have thought the King of Lucis likes dicks up his ass," Prompto mused and backed off long enough to turn said King around. He wrestled with his pants for just a moment, letting them drop to the floor before he wet his fingers with saliva and pushed a middle finger into Noctis' pliant hole.

"Oh? What is this?" the blond smirked. "You've been playing with your ass?"

"Guess I was," Noctis chuckled breathlessly, pushing back against the intrusion. "Been thinking back on... on a one-night-stand I had _ages_ ago."

"Well, I guess this makes things a lot easier, _your majesty_ ," Prompto purred before he found a spot on the back of Noctis' neck to nibble on. A second finger joined the first and Noctis' moaned lewdly, pushing back wantonly.

"I can't believe you didn't forget," the sniper said when he had three fingers working Noctis' open. Together they were nice and thick, but the king craved something more, he craved something bigger.

"How... how could I? It was my first time and... and I've never felt more alive since then," the man confessed, resisting the urge to touch himself.

"Nerd," Prompto whispered, nibbling on the king's earlobe, his goatee tickling the skin where he had just suckled on before.

"I missed you," Noctis said, serious.

This time, he made Prompto falter and just a second later, there was the soft thump of the blond's head in the middle of his shoulders.

"Me too. Every time I was alone on a mission I would think of you. I kept wondering if you were safe, if you were happy, if there was anything I could do to make you see me," Prompto whispered and as Noctis turned his head to look at him, he could only catch a glimpse of the other's blond hair, mussed up from the helmet he had been wearing. Noctis could still see a hairdo that reminded him of the feathers of a chocobo, but then again, he might have just imagined it because that's what he wanted to see.

He reached back the best he could, placing his hand on top of that blond mess and patted him.

"I didn't even know if _you_ were still alive," he said softly. "You have no idea just how glad I am that you _are_."

"The thought that you are out there kept me alive," Prompto huffed, his voice sounding very heavy all of a sudden.

"...you just wanted to play Assassin's Creed," Noctis teased, trying to lighten the mood between them.

It had the desired effect and Prompto snorted in amusement.

"That too. But to be honest, _this_ is a lot more fun," he smirked, lifting his head to nudge Noctis' head up and bite down at the base of his neck. 

Moaning, Noctis pushed back, because he also hadn't forgotten what they were doing before they both got oh-so-very emotional about old things.

"Bet you've been doing this a lot," Noctis teased. "Fucking other men and women, showing off your kill numbers. I'm sure lots of them dropped their pants when they heard you could shoot someone 2 km away-"

"Three. Furthest kill was three kilometers away. I was hella lucky that day, too," Prompto purred, rubbing the tip of his erection against Noctis' opening. "What about you? D'you let anyone fuck you like this?"

"No..." Noctis breathed, pushing back enough so that the tip started to slip into him. "I have a toy... I don't get to sleep with anyone..."

"So it's just you and your toy? Tell me, what does it look like?" Prompto asked, pushing in slowly, opening Noctis up where his fingers couldn't reach. The stretch was painful, but oh so good and exactly what Noctis had wanted.

"It's - ah! - nothing special..." Noctis breathed. "A bit... a bit smaller than yours, but enough to..."

"To tickle the itch?" Prompto finished for him, changing the angle just enough to nudge the head of his erection into Noctis' prostate. He kept pushing slowly until Noctis started feeling it. His legs started shaking as he gripped the back of the throne tightly, biting his lip so that he didn't groan out loud. There was a reason why the throne had been placed in this particular place in the throne room, namely the fact that the King didn't have to raise his voice too much to be heard by everyone and the closer they got to that spot, the more likely it was that someone could hear him.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, his toes curling in his shoes from the slow torture. "Prom... I swear to the Six, if you don't _move_ , like, right now, I will fucking make you-! Ah!"

Noctis was pretty sure that his pleasured cry sounded through all of the throne room when Prompto finally started thrusting into him with vigor.

"Prom, please, please, please," he begged as his lover kept digging into his prostate and soon he was seeing stars. Even if he tried to lift his ass for better access, all that Noctis could focus on were Prompto's hands on his hips keeping him place as the blond fucked his ass hard. At one point he had to muffle his cries by biting down on his arm, but fuck, it was so _good_.

Slowly, Noctis started losing control over his legs, and he had to concentrate so hard to stay upright, even though he was sure that Prompto would be able to hold him up with arms that looked strong enough to choke Gladio or an Alpha-Garula. Really, all that he could do was cling to the back of the throne with all his might and feel his orgasm approach.

"Prom, fuck, you're so good, I'm so close," Noctis gasped and squeaked when the other wrapped his hand around his dick, giving him much needed tugs to finish him off.

"You are such a _slut_ ," Prompto growled and for some reason, that did it for Noctis and he came with a cry, arching his back as he spilled himself all over the back of the throne and the floor beneath them. Prompto wasn't far behind him, giving him a few more thrusts against his hypersensitive prostate before he spilled his cum inside of him. 

Noctis chuckled as he heard the other growl again, feeling all light and satisfied of a sudden as he felt his orgasm subside slowly. He reached up to pet his lover's hair, just to realize that there were teeth marks on his arm now and that they would be there for quite some time, too.

"There was no one," Prompto mumbled against his back and Noctis perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Hm?" Noctis hummed, because he didn't quite catch on what he meant.

"All these years... There was no one who I wanted as much as I had wanted you back then," the blond added. "I bragged with my kills... but in reality I was just looking for you."

"You could have just... come back here whenever you wanted. I would have loved you back as well," Noctis said gently, turning as much as he could without letting the other slip out.

"...love you," Prompto whispered so quietly that Noctis had to strain his ears to hear these words.

"Me too," Noctis sighed and patted the arm that was still wrapped around his midsection. "I will never let you go again."

As the arm around his midsection tightened its hold, Noctis could feel wetness seeping into the back of his shirt.

He smiled, because he knew that he had found love in the turmoils of teenage hormones, lost it and now it was back with the serenity of having grown up.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two are dorks. <3


End file.
